outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlander (TV series)
Outlander is an upcoming Original Series based on the Outlander Series by Diana Gabaldon. Starz has partnered with to produce the series, which is to begin filming in Scotland in the Fall of 2013 with a tentative and unspecific 2014 premiere target.Starz Confirms ‘Outlander’ Series Pickup - Deadline.com, June 25, 2013 Plot Outlander follows the story of Claire Randall, a married combat nurse from 1945 who is mysteriously swept back in time to 1743, where she is immediately thrown into an unknown world where her life is threatened. When she is forced to marry Jamie, a chivalrous and romantic young Scottish warrior, a passionate affair is ignited that tears Claire's heart between two vastly different men in two irreconcilable lives. The "Outlander" series spans the genres of romance, science fiction, history, and adventure into one grandiose tale.Official site Cast Main *Caitriona Balfe as Claire Randall ::"The quick-witted, stubborn but lovely, English “sassenach” Claire Randall ... is a married combat nurse from 1945 who is mysteriously swept back in time to 1743, where she is immediately thrown into an unknown world where her life is threatened."CAITRIONA BALFE CAST AS CLAIRE RANDALL IN STARZ AND SONY PICTURES TV’S “OUTLANDER” via Diana Gabaldon's Facebook page *Sam Heughan as Jamie Fraser ::"Armed with sheer grit and enduring strength, he is intelligent, principled, and, by 18th century standards, educated and worldly, with a tenderness and compassion that stands out in contrast to his contemporaries. A natural leader of men, he has no political ambitions or desire for battlefield glories. Instead, he wishes to remove the price on his head and return to his family's ancestral farm." *Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall / Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall ::"Frank is Claire's 20th century husband, a professional historian with a deep interest in the 18th century and his own genealogy. Jonathan is Frank's ancestor from the 18th century, a captain in the English Army who's a dark and violent man."[http://www.tvguide.com/News/Outlander-Tobias-Menzies-1068994.aspx Game of Thrones' Tobias Menzies Joins Ron Moore's Outlander] *Graham McTavish as Dougal MacKenzieStarz’s ‘Outlander’ Adds Two To Cast ::"Dougal MacKenzie is the War Chieftain of Clan MacKenzie. His older brother Colum is the ruling Laird but would be nothing without Dougal, his loyal right hand. Dougal is a skilled and experienced warrior. A strong leader, he commands respect in any setting and is feared by many. Unlike his brother, Dougal secretly supports the rebel cause against the British."Official Starz Press Release via Diana Gabaldon's Facebook page *Gary Lewis as Colum MacKenzie ::"Colum is Jamie's maternal uncle. He is a man who reigns over a powerful clan, but must rely on Dougal to be the true muscle. Colum suffers from a condition now known as Toulouse-Lautrec Syndrome, a degenerative disease that renders his legs immobile at times, and fills his days with great physical pain. Colum, using wine to dull the pain, is able to rise to the occasion when needed, parading around at clan dinners and gatherings, solidifying his position as clan leader." *Duncan Lacroix as Murtagh Fraser ::"Murtagh, Jamie's godfather, is a taciturn man, but very loyal to Jamie. Mysterious and dark, like a vulture lurking in the background. Murtagh doesn’t say a lot, he doesn’t have to; his reputation, and if need be, his fists, do the talking. At first skeptical of Claire, like his fellow clansmen, Murtagh eventually warms to her – whatever is best for Jamie." Lacroix casting press release via Diana Gabaldon's Facebook page Recurring *Stephen Walters as Angus Mhor Exclusive: Doctor Who and Layer Cake Vets Join Ron Moore's Outlander ::"Another member of Clan Mackenzie, Angus is a hard drinker who's always looking for a fight. Angus hates the Brits, so as far as he's concerned, Claire can go back to where she came from — dead or alive. Rarely seen without a bottle in his hand, Angus is nonetheless an extremely skilled fighter, and a loyal clansman, making him an asset to both Colum and Dougal." *Annette Badland as Mrs. FitzGibbons ::"...a quick-witted woman who is the glue that holds Castle Leoch together. Not one to hold her tongue, Mrs. Fitzgibbons' work is never done." Crew Executive producers *Ronald D. Moore *Jim Kohlberg Writers *Novel series **Diana Gabaldon *TV adaptation **Ronald D. Moore **Toni Graphia **Matt Roberts **Ira Behr **Anne Kenney Production news *It was announced in July 2012 that Sony Pictures TV had closed a deal on the rights to the story. The developer/producer of , Ron Moore, will write the series adaptation with Jim Kohlberg’s Story Mining and Supply Co. producing.ScreenRant - Ronald Moore Outlander TV Series *April 29, 2013 - Deadline.com reports learning of the writing team for the show: Ron Moore and Toni Graphia (Battlestar Galactica), Matt Roberts (Caprica), Ira Behr (Alphas, The 4400), and Anne Kenney (LA Law, Switched at Birth).Ron Moore’s ‘Outlander’ Series Adaptation For Starz Sets Up Writing Staff - Dealine.com, April 29, 2013 *June 1, 2013 - Deadline.com reports that Starz network has greenlit the series for production, ordering 16 episodes.‘Outlander’ Greenlighted To Series By Starz - Dealine.com, June 1, 2013 *June 25, 2013 - Starz officially announces it has picked up "Outlander" as a new TV series, gives premiere date info (2014), filming location info (Scotland), and filming schedule info (Fall 2013). *July 9, 2013 - Starz officially announces Sam Heughan will portray Jamie Fraser.Sam Heughan Cast as Jamie Fraser in Starz and Sony's Outlander - Comingsoon.net, July 9, 2013 *September 11, 2013 - Starz officially announces Caitriona Balfe will portray Claire Randall. Social media *Official Series Facebook *Official Series Twitter *Official Writers' Room Twitter Gallery Caitriona_Balfe.jpg Outlander_Wiki_Sam-Heughan_Actor_01.jpg Tobias_Menzies_headshot.jpg Graham_McTavish_headshot.jpg Gary_Lewis_headshot.jpg Stephen_Walters.png Annette_Badland.png Duncan_Lacroix.jpg References Category:Television series